spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoopla in the House
4th episode of Hoopla's Fantastic Beach. Transcript is in his car, playing Candy Crush on his phone Hoopla: HOOPLA! I JUST BEAT LEVEL 1000! Now did I beat the game?... Nope, still another 10 thousand. COME ON! phone alarm goes off Hoopla: Looks like it’s fancy restaurant time. HOOPLA! gets out of his car and walks into the fancy restaurant Receptionist: Hello, how may I help you? Hoopla: I’d like a table please. Receptionist: Sorry, but all the tables are full right now. You’re now on the waiting list. Hoopla: o. HOOPLA SAYS HE NEEDS A TABLE NOW! Receptionist: Shut the hecc up and sit the hecc down Hoopla: Hey, watch your langwing! Receptionist: No u Hoopla: No w Receptionist: Just sit down before I kick you out. Hoopla: Fine. Receptionist: Wait, wasn’t he already kicked out? Eh, screw continuity! sits down on a nearby bench next to a family of twelve Lincoln: Why can’t we go to someplace better, like Wendy’s? Rita: Because, Lincoln, we need to learn how to be civilized. Besides, that stuff is bad for you. Lana: Aw, screw that! up I’m going to Wendy’s myself! Lincoln and Lola: Me too! Hoopla: I’m staying. Lola: Shut up, green thing! Hoopla: It’s HOOOOOPPLLLAAAAA!!! gets slapped by Lola Random person: Since when did cartoon crossovers happen over here? Random person 2: They happen all the time now, it’s normal. Random person: Oh. Other random person: Ho ho ho! Merry Christler! Hoopla: But it’s not even Christmas! Or Christler! Other random person: Well this episode comes out in december, so we gotta have some Christmas themes. HOHOHOHOHOOOHOO! Hoopla: HOHOHOHOHOHOOPLA! Also it’s actually coming out on Thanksgiving. SURPRISE! Other random person: ...damn it. Hoopla: HEY NO CURSES! Other random person: sorry mate Receptionist: DO WE HAVE A…to read paper HooplaIsGreat23? Hoopla: Oh boy! That’s me! Receptionist: Your table is ready, weirdo. Hoopla: HOOPLA! Receptionist: cringes Please tell me you don’t say that all the time. Hoopla: It’s in my blood, of course I do that. H O O P L A! Receptionist: Ughh… goes over to his table. A waiter then approaches his table with a menu in hand Waiter: Hello there, how may I help you today? Oh yes, and don’t forget your coloring book! a coloring book to Hoopla Hoopla: Thanks! Also it’s colours, I’m british. Waiter: o. Anyway, what would you like to order? Hoopla: I’d like a lot of H O O P L A Waiter: I mean something we can actually physically give you. Hoopla: Uhhh….. brain dead Waiter: Not again. fingers and Hoopla wakes up Hoopla: I’d like the meat lover’s Krabby Patty please. Waiter: Sorry sir, we don’t server Krabby Patties here anymore. Hoopla: Dangit. Do you have a meat lover’s pizza? Waiter: No. Hoopla: Meat lover’s maggots? Waiter: Ew, no. Heck no. Hoopla: What would you recommend? Waiter: To get outta here. Hoopla: i’m serious Waiter: Then, um… get a triple deluxe cheeseburger. Hoopla: I’ll have that along with the fries. Waiter: Okay then… that took way too long, even for an imbecile like him… Hoopla: I HEARD THAT Waiter: o waiter goes to tell all the cooks what to cook Hoopla: Now let’s play the waiting game. 2 hours later… Hoopla: Still waiting 3 months later… Hoopla: yawn So much later that the old narrator got tired of waiting, and they had to hire a new one. Hoopla: ded Waiter: Your food is now here, sir. Hoopla: WHAT! Oh, uh, how long has this been here for? Waiter: One minute after you first ordered. Hoopla: Well noise! Waiter: Don’t worry, we’ve been heating it up. Hoopla: Good. Waiter: Enjoy, I guess. Hoopla: Wooooooooo! Hoopla! Waiter: Ugh.. Hoopla: Time to dig in! into the cheeseburger Hoopla: Is this made of...sand? Waiter: Yes. Hoopla: HOW DARE YOU MAKE A REFERENCE TO SPONGEBOB YOU’RE FIRED! Waiter: That’s from Goodbye, Krabby Patty. If you’re going to accuse me of that, at least get the episode right mate Hoopla: Why did you say mate! Waiter: I thought you were British. Hoopla: Oh yeah. Hoopla: So uh, now what. Oh yeah I forgot about the sand thing. Now then… I’M GONNA SUE YOUR RESTAURANT! Waiter: No you won’t. a button on his belt and Hoopla falls down a pit underneath his table Hoopla: HOOPLAAAAAAAAAA…. into a pool Lifeguard: I SAID NO CANNONBALLS! Hoopla: Shaddap Lifeguard: u wot Hoopla: Eh I don’t care anymore. I’m leaving. Lifeguard: This hotel? Hoopla: No. This hotel is great. But this pool has some dumb rules. And why is it indoors again. Lifeguard: DON’T ASK QUESTIONS! Hoopla: fine and goes back into his room Zoopla: Hoopla, dinner time! Hoopla: Oh no, dinner time! What to do now? ???: Phssh, Come to the camp central near the ocean at 12:00 AM tonight. Hoopla: Hmm...Stranger Danger...Eh! Who cares! I’ll do it! ???: GOOD! MHHAHAHAHAUAUAAHAH! ALPOO- Oh I mean...MHAUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Hoopla: Ooh are you trying out for a villain in the hotel play? Oh what’s it called...The, The Laugher King? Yes, that’s right. Based off that movie created by Grisney. The company that it’s G looks like a D. ???: No, just, just come. Ok? Hoopla: yee end Category:FireMatch Category:2019 Episodes Category:CrazySponge Category:HFB